Entities, for example those having significant interests in real property, may use CMBS (commercial mortgage backed securities) structures or other ABS (asset-backed securities) structures, to raise capital. Such pre-existing structures have secured the issued securities (notes) by at least requiring mortgages on the real property for the benefit of the noteholders. In the event of default on the notes, such mortgages enable the noteholders to foreclose on the underlying real property pursuant to their senior security interests in such real property. In addition, lender's title insurance policies may be available in respect to real properties that are subject to mortgages, further protecting the noteholders. In a structure such as the foregoing, an entity owning a large number of properties would need to establish a large number of mortgages, entailing a significant expenditure of resources in terms of time and cost. An improved structure for securitizing a large number of real property assets is therefore desired.